New girl on deck
by TurquoiseHeart15
Summary: A new girl arrives on the S.S. Tipton. Does Zack have eyes for her? Any why does cody feel like she's hiding something...?
1. Chapter 1

Suite life on deck-1

_Another new story! i feel bad im not updating the iCarly story. having major writers block. UGH! please review!_

_disclaimer: i no own anything but this story...well...i own more than that. i just dont own suite life on deck. if i did, id'd be rich. and id own a lot more stuff :P_

**Alex's POV**

"Now sweetie, you're sure you still want to do this? Stay here, on this boat and go to school?" mom asked

"Who wouldn't?" I said with enthusiasm

My mom laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Make sure you're safe okay? And if you ever want to come back home, all you have to do is call. Okay?"

"I promise. I love you" I told her. This was the first time I was ever going to be away from home for more than a few days. But, my mom and dad were strong and they wanted me to go on adventures, and just have fun.

"I love you too honey."

"Make sure you tell dad I said goodbye."

Dad was off on some business trip. He left yesterday. I wish he was here to see me. I would be seeing them again until they visited in six months. Wow.

"Bye mom." I said. I watched her walk off the sky deck and down the pier. I waved one last time but I don't think she saw me. A tear slipped out of my eye.

'No crying' I told myself. 'There are people here. We do not cry in front of people."

I had already been to my cabin with my mother. This is where my _many_ bags were staying. I wasn't sharing a room with anyone _thank goodness_. There wouldn't be space for the two of us!

I set my purse down on a table and laid on a lounge chair. I wanted to relax for a couple of minutes. I needed some time to myself

**Cody's POV**

"Zack, I'm not writing your report on Ancient Greece for you. You need to learn to do SOMETHING on your own for a change." I told my ignorance twin brother.

"Please? I didn't pay attention to anything Ms. Tuttwiller was saying" of course he wasn't.

"Surprise, surprise." I said sarcastically. "And besides, I have a dinner date with Bailey tonight. I don't have time to do anything else."

"Uuuggghhh!" he groaned as he blended an assortment of many fruits into a blender.

He poured the obliterated liquid into a cup and handed it to me. In return, I handed him three dollars. Overpriced, if you asked me.

"Hey guys." Bailey said as she took a seat next to me, and placed her hand in mine, as she always did.

"Hey Bailey." Zack, woody and Marcus all said casually

"Hey sweet thang." I said with a smile. She giggled. I simply stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet. And if we ever do discover life on other planets as well as ours, she'd be more beautiful than them too.

"So, i was talking to Ms. Tuttwiller and there's a new girl on the ship! She's going to be attending Seven Seas High!" she sounded thrilled.

I turned to Zack who was fully focused on Bailey, now that she had spoken the word 'girl.'

"Oh really? How exciting! A new member of the student body, willing to put forth the effort of learning and traveling the seven seas. A new student to share the knowledge of-" I started.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What does she look like?" Zack cut me off.

"Is she pretty? I could use a pretty lady." Marcus said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure. All I know is there's a new girl on board." Bailey told him

"Maybe, she's an alien dressed as a girl and she's here to research human behavior so her kind can take over the earth!" woody said, frightened.

We _all_ rolled our eyes at that one.

"Well," Zack said, giving a strange look to woody. "While you four scope out the sky deck for our new little mystery, I have to use the little boys room." he said, waddling towards the restroom.

I shook my head. He was clueless.

**Alex's POV**

I spotted a boy as he made his way to the restroom. He was about my age, I guessed. He had long-ish, dirty blonde hair and he was probably taller than I was. He had on a bright green top and khaki pants with a blue apron in the front for collecting money. His uniform. He worked at the juice bar.

I didn't see much of him, but from what I DID see, he was cute.

I walked over to the edge of the boat and looked out at the city. We were still docked near Palm Coast, Florida and would leave soon. My home was in Jacksonville. It's about an hour and a half from here. My mother was on her way back home. I was missing her and dad already.

I looked across the beach, at the large buildings in the city, at the other boats in the water, at all the people, even at the sky. Everything just seemed so beautiful. To me, it always had.

My mom said I saw the world differently than everyone else. She told me I only saw the beautiful, happy things. I knew she was right and she said it was a good thing. But sometimes, I see sad things and it overwhelms me when I realize how sad things can be.

I don't know why this happens. It just does.

I have learned to accept the bad things while still only truly focusing on the good. That's the way I like it. I like to stay positive.

I walked over to my chair. While I walked, I noticed a young couple holding hands sitting at the juice bar. These kids were my age as well. I also saw two other boys there as well. Again, they were my age. I wanted to introduce myself. I didn't want to be alone on the enormous ship.

I grabbed my purse, slung it over my shoulder and headed towards them.

"Hello." I said.

They all turned around at the same time.

"Hi!" said the girl. She seemed very excited to meet me. I'm sure she knew I was going to be attending school here.

"I'm Bailey Pickett and this is my boyfriend Cody."

"Pleasure to meet you." he smiled and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"And this is Marcus." she pointed to a dark skinned boy "and this is woody" she pointed to the other, very light skinned boy with A LOT of hair.

"I'm Alexis Summers. But, I prefer Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Bailey said with a wide grin.

"Hey Alex" Marcus said

"You're not an alien, are you?" woody said with wide eyes. Did he act this way all the time? I sure hoped not...

I noticed them looking at my outfit. I suppose it was hard not to.

I was wearing my dark purple 'fairy' skirt made with layered fabric which gave it that extra 'poof'. It had a black elastic waist band and black lining. I had on my black 'i heart rock and roll' sleeve less top. Various rhinestones outlined all of the small words which were all different shades of purple, some of which matched the color of my skirt. I was also wearing my fingerless, black and white striped gloves that came up to about my elbow. My boots rose to just below my knee. They were platform and came up about three inches off the ground. My accessories that day were a black head back with a bow on the side and my silver necklace with a small heart charm on it. To top it all off i held my favorite purse. It was merely a clutch with a firm handle, but I classified it as a purse. It was black and had a white skull with cross bones on the back. The skull had a purple bow on the top of it so it made it 'girly' instead of 'scary'.

By looking at me, you might assume I'm more 'dark' and hate the color pink. But that's not the case. I wear pretty much every type of clothing. I like to change up my style every day.

I admit, my clothes were a little 'out there.' but, that's how I like it. I wanted to stand out and be more than average.

"I like your outfit." Bailey said

"thanks." I replied. I liked getting compliments about it. That meant I was doing it right.

"Were did you get it?"

"I didn't." I said simply. I saw the confused expression on their faces

"What do you mean?" Cody asked

"I made it."

"You MADE this outfit?" Bailey exclaimed

"Yes. I make most of my clothing."

"That's incredible!" She said. I looked over at Cody, who was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Is he okay?" I asked, laughing a bit

"I'm fine. That's just such a complicated outfit. It must have taken you weeks to sew." he said

"No. Just two or three days."

"Amazing!"

"Thank you"

"So I'm guessing your more the Goth type, right?" Bailey asked me.

"No. I change my style a lot. Today I look more rock and roll Goth and tomorrow I might look more fancy. Or I could be a girly girl or wear something exotic. Anything really." I'm very particular about my clothing.

"I like it." she said

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You truly are very talented." Cody told me.

"Yeah. With all the cool things and what not. It's eye popping. In a good way of course." marcus said

"You guys are to kind. It means a lot. Thank you." my smile widened.

"Hey guys. What's...whoa." the juice boy I saw earlier came back from the restroom.

He looked at me as he said 'whoa' and I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or bad.

_hope you like! i'll update as soon as possiable!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: O. M. G. I cannot believe how long it took me to update! Bleh. I'm sick today. Soooo… yeah. When you're sick, there really isn't much to do. So I figured I'd update ^_^ I really hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: That awkward moment when somebody thinks I own Suite Life On Deck O_o

Zack's POV

I just stared at her. She was beautiful. She had pale, blue green eyes, fair skin with a slight tan, she was about my height, but she had crazy platform shoes on so she must be at least four inches shorter than me, a bit above average height for a girl, I'd say. She had golden blonde hair and was wearing this bold, black and purple outfit. She was outgoing. I liked that.

I couldn't think of one of my cheesy pick-up lines so I just told her my name.

"Hey I'm Zack. And you are?"

She giggled a bit. Good sign. "I'm Alexis Summers. But you can call me Alex."

"Really? It's strange. You honestly do look like an Alex." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. I always did like my name. I mean, it is a little boring but I think it suits me."

"Well, you certainly don't seem like a boring person." I said, gesturing to her crazy outfit.

"You like it?" She said, smiling and turned a bit so I could get a full view of her. And boy was I likin' the view.

"Yeah. It's different. Where did you get all that?"

Bailey cut in "Ah! But she didn't!" she said.

Cody finished for her "She made it all."

"Minus the shoes of course." Marcus added.

"She only made it as a disguise because she's an alien!" Woody screamed.

We all just stared at him, rolling our eyes.

"It's bold and creative. I like that." She did seem like a very outgoing person. Okay. Time to make my move "So, after you settle in this place, how 'bout you and me go to a movie. You can settle in by tonight, right?" I smiled for effect.

"Um... No thanks." she said, looking down at her shoes.

My smile faded. "Why not?" Almost NO girl EVER said no to my offering a date.

"I don't know you at all. I don't do blind dates. I have to get to know you first." why not? I think I'm pretty good looking. Isn't that enough?

"Well, how bout we get to know each other at the movies." I suggested. That could work…right?

"No thanks. I just got here today. I kind of want to relax and get used to the system before I get involved into anything too complicated. I'm gonna go unpack now, actually. Bailey, can you come with me?" she said. Well, she didn't know Bailey either. For Pete's sake, I could've helped her unpack! Why does she want help unpacking in the first place?

"Yes of course!" Bailey said, very enthusiastic. Yeah. Way to rub it in.

They went off to her room. Why wouldn't she go out with me? I needed time to think. And sleep.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I said

"Do you want me to ACT surprised or should I just react as normal." Cody joked. I rolled my eyes.

'Loser' I thought to myself, and smirked.

Alex's POV

I led Bailey to the opposite side of the boat and down the hall to my cabin.

"Hey. My cabin is right down the hall! London is my roommate." Bailey shrieked.

"How cool. We can hang out all the time. I'm so glad I met you. You seem so nice." I said, smiling hugely "I don't think be able to cope if I hadn't met you."

"I'm glad we met too. I've needed some time with a girlfriend. London is great and all, but it's not so much fun when hanging out with her constantly reminding you of how little you can afford." she looked out the window at a passing by sea gull. "So, how did you even get into the school? At the beginning of the year, all the slots were filled. I barely got in! I'll have to tell you that story sometime." She said, and I knew it'd be a good one.

I grinned at her energy, kindness and enthusiasm. She and I were going to get along just fine. "I think someone dropped out. I'm not totally sure."

"Well, we sure are lucky to have you here. You seem so...I don't know...amazing!"

"Thank you." I said, smiling some more.

"Oh, and sorry about Zack earlier. He does that to all the girls. But, he seemed a bit more interested in you than any of the others. Any chance you'd be interested back? Eh? Eh?" she smiled and nudged my arm playfully.

"He seems nice. I've never been in a REAL relationship before. Not like a serious one. I'd have to get to know him first. What's he like?"

I started unpacking my stuff and putting it in the closet. Bailey helped by folding and hanging some things, and handing them to me to put away.

"Well, he's funny. He tends to goof off in class. He is definitely a trouble maker. But he truly cares for his friends. And, he's never been in a long-term relationship either. He's a player. I'll warn you now." she winked at me

I took that all in. A goofy, caring, trouble making player. Hmm...

Cody's POV

I have to say, I was extremely excited to finally have another new student join our class. It was getting a bit too routine around here and she seemed like just the perfect girl to change things up. Though I wish Zack would respect women and just leave them alone instead of having to watch their every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He needs to realize he can be friends with a girl just as he a guy. But, who am I to tell him what and what not to do. He never listens to me anyway.

"Man that Alex girl is so cool." said Marcus, followed with an exasperated sigh.

"You just wait. She's only fooling you with her kindness and good looks now, but when she has us all wrapped around her finger, she'll take us to the mother ship and have us all probed!" Woody said, looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Woody! Look at me!" I yelled to him. He looked me straight in the eye. "There are. No such things. As aliens. Okay?" I for one did believe there was life on other planets, we just have yet to discover it. But, whatever I needed to say to Woody to calm him down, I would say.

"Okay... She is really pretty."

"Good." I said, as I sat back down.

'Now nobody say the word alien. Ever again.' I thought to myself


End file.
